


Dando el callo

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kuroko le duelen los pies y Kise, que es un novio ejemplar, le da un masaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dando el callo

—Kurokocchi, ya te dije que no era buena idea ir a dar un paseo con los zapatos nuevos.

Kise miró divertido cómo Kurokocchi, con un humor más perruno que el propio Nigou, se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor. No se quejó al caminar, pero sí que ponía muecas de dolor. ¡Y eso que Kise se lo había advertido una y otra vez, pero nada! Era como hablarle a una pared.

Aunque seguramente no había paredes tan tozudas como Kurokocchi.

—No me has dicho nada.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Te lo dije dos veces! Justo antes de irnos de casa, de hecho —Kise se quitó sus zapatos, que además de sofisticados eran  _cómodos_ , porque él  _sabía_  comprar. No como uno que se sabía él.

Sí, se estaba refiriendo a Kurokocchi.

—¿Sabes lo que es peor, Kurokocchi? —Kise continuó antes de que Kurokocchi le interrumpiese con una de sus salidas crueles y retorcidas— Que con la salud no se juega. Sabes que los problemas en los pies pueden afectar a la columna, ¿no?

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Kise-kun me regañase por imprudente.

Típico de Kurokocchi, hablar de Kise como si no estuviese presente. Suspiró. Era imposible razonar con Kurokocchi cuando estaba de malas. La mejor idea sería darle algún que otro beso —pero no demasiados, que luego se enfadaba—, una caricia en la mejilla y uno de esos bollos rellenos de crema que le gustaban tanto.

Kurokocchi se echó desganado en el sofá, dejando un cojín en el regazo y su alma en el suelo. Así, tan enfurruñado y con sus calcetines de lunares, parecía un niño pequeño. ¡Qué adorable!

Ojo, eso no significaba que Kise fuese un pervertido en potencia o un enfermo. Que él estaba con Kurokocchi por su personalidad.

—Kise-kun, ¿qué miras?

—A ti —confesó con una sonrisa bobalicona. Kurokocchi lo miró como si un vendedor de aspiradoras se hubiese plantado frente a la puerta y no dejase de hablar.

Kise se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Quedaba mal admitir que vivía en una burbuja de felicidad extrema teniendo en cuenta que su novio estaba ahí, sufriendo un dolor de pies bien merecido.

—Venga, ¿quieres que te dé un masaje? Se me dan muy bien —Kise movió los dedos como si fuese un halcón a punto de atrapar a su presa con sus garras.

—No.

—¡Pero si lo estás deseando! Además, por muy mal que lo haga, que ya te digo yo que soy un maestro, tu dolor no irá a más.

Kurokocchi se lo pensó más de lo que debería, y Kise llegó a tomarse tanta duda como una ofensa. Aun así, la última pizca que quedaba de raciocinio en Kurokocchi tomó la palabra y le hizo estirar las piernas en el sofá. Kise tuvo que acomodarse en una esquina, con el miedo de que a Kurokocchi le entrase la locura transitoria y le arrease una coz  _porque sí_.

No sería la primera vez.

—Ya verás cómo estarás mejor en un santiamén —Kise se acercó a uno de los pies de Kurokocchi, mucho más pequeños que los suyos, y le plantó un besito en la planta.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.                                                                                          

Un olorcillo pútrido fue revoloteando hacia sus fosas nasales, y de ahí subió y subió hasta paralizarle el cerebro y envenenar toda la sangre que fluía por su cuerpo.

Los pies de Kurokocchi olían mal. Pero mal  _mal_. Horrible.

Esos pies eran como un frutero entero cubierto de moscas o un estercolero dejado de la mano de Dios. Que nunca habían olido a gloria, claro que no, pero ese olor desafiaba todas las leyes de lo establecido.

Kise iba a perder el conocimiento, pero algo más poderoso que el olor le incitó a empezar con el masaje.

Era el amor.

Si Kurokocchi necesitaba un masaje, Kise le daría uno, dos, tres, ¡los que hiciese falta! Haría eso y mucho más por su novio.

Pero sería de agradecer que cuidase un poco más su higiene personal, que a ese paso lo conocerían como Kuroko Khan, “el que por donde pisaba ya no crecía la hierba”.

La parte positiva, porque algo bueno tenía que tener aquella tortura, era que Kurokocchi estaba disfrutando del masaje de Kise. Hizo un amago de ronroneo, que se le escapó sin querer, y miró a Kise con unos ojos repletos de cariño. Ay, ¡si Kurokocchi podía llegar a ser un encanto!

Mientras Kurokocchi le mirase con tanto amor, las arcadas que hacían mella en el cuerpo mareado de Kise no podrían vencer.

La fortaleza de Kise aumentó como la espuma con los gemidos casi pornográficos de Kurokocchi. Pobrecito, cómo disfrutaba del masaje. Tras esa nube tóxica de mal olor, se ocultaban unos pies que necesitaban cuidado y comprensión.

Kise estaba a punto de llorar lágrimas verdes y lodosas.

—¿Notas alguna mejoría? —preguntó Kise,  _agonizando_  y amasando el juanete bebé de los pies de Kurokocchi.

—Lo cierto es que sí —Kurokocchi le sonrió con dulzura—. Muchas gracias, Kise-kun. No debí subestimar tus habilidades.

Kurokocchi replegó las piernas y, aún en el sofá, gateó hacia Kise para darle un beso en la mejilla que le sintió como el saludo cordial de san Pedro a un mártir. Que eso era lo que era Kise, por otra parte.

Kise se echó una mano apestosa a la mejilla, esa que había mantenido un contacto  _directo_  con los labios suaves de Kurokocchi, y sonrió.

—No hay de qué, Kurokocchi. No, espera, ¿me puedes conceder un capricho? ¿Uno solo?

—Depende.

Kise tragó saliva. Esperaba no morir demasiado por sugerir aquella osadía.

—¿Podemos bañarnos juntos?

Kurokocchi, con su buen humor recuperado y  ganas locas de acaramelarse a Kise, accedió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Kise hizo bien en callarse el “es que tus pies apestan, amor mío, y quiero darles un buen repaso con la esponja”. Eso seguramente habría estropeado el momento bonito, ¿no?


End file.
